Caught in Between
by suspensegirl
Summary: Oneshot/Post 2x24 Serena confronts Blair and tells her about Chuck's "I love you" and all he did to make Blair's prom perfect, outside on the steps just after prom. Also with a small tid-bit between Chuck and his driver across the street. Please R & R


A/N: Ah…it's been a long time, too long I think. I returned from my 2-week trip to the West Coast of the U.S. of A just yesterday. It was a long trip, gave me a lot of time to think….and I am ready and raring to go in the writing department! =D Still in love with the CB finale scene. =) *beaming* I am a little fearful for what Georgina may call for them as far as damage is concerned this fall, but you know…I just have to watch some amazing vids or read some awesome fanfics or just…think really, to remember how incredibly epic they are, that they are going to end up together in the end regardless of what crap comes their way and if the writers know what's good for them, they won't split CB up…at least not right away. It wouldn't make sense. LOVE!

This is just a little one-shot of Serena informing Blair that Chuck told her he loves her the day before…takes place on those steps outside of their dancing hall during prom. ;p

*****I own nothing.

………………………………………….

The sweet spring air surrounded them, as they reveled in the calming notion of how close they truly were. Whether it had been something that always existed or had just come to be did not matter. It was a bond they would never forget. It went beyond boys and mothers and the other drama of their lives. It allowed for _those_ things to be forgotten, at least for the evening. For Serena, however, the evening was going to be cut short into that final moment. Something, was tugging at her heart. They were done with boys, done with the drama, sure, but there was more than one reason Blair had dumped Nate on what was supposed to be the best night of her life, she knew.

"B," she began, rustling with the frills on her dress almost anxiously.

"Hmm?" the brunette asked, slightly oblivious and nearly snoozing on the comforting shoulder of her best friend.

"There's something I have to tell you."

Blair could sense the tension and raised her head at this. "What is it, S? More secrets?" she asked, playfully.

Silence.

"Serena?" the young prom queen turned her body and straightened herself completely, seeking an answer in those avoiding shades of blue. "You're acting awful suspicious for someone who was just so open about our own relationship," she chuckled lightly, hoping for at least a smirk out of the normally lively blonde.

Their eyes met.

"It's about Chuck."

Blair's eyes fell, her face's expression equaling that of her counterpart. She turned away slightly, keeping her gaze peeled to the ground. "I thought we were done with boys, Serena. You just said," she chuckled softly, and brief. "We're done with boys and drama and our crazy mothers." She turned back to her, her entire world falling apart as she spoke, tears threatening to fall again. They seemed always about to fall with the mere mention of his name. Her lips parted in a tiny sigh, and she waited for what would come. "And about _him_, of all people? The _pig_ that ruined my _night_? That ruined my _year_? My last _two_ years? What could you _possibly_ have to say?"

Serena's eyes had closed for a moment, perhaps regretting even bringing it up. Blair had suffered so much on his account and she didn't deserve this kind of pain. _But he loves her_, she kept telling herself, _and regardless of the feisty brunette's convictions, she could never be too sure_.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to ruin—" she broke off her speech, and settled her hands in her lap, away from the crazy gestures she had resorted to.

The blonde's lips remained tentatively pursed, her heart beating a million miles a minute, waiting for the most opportune moment to reveal her secrets. She reached forward and took one of Blair's hands in her own, wrapping the other in a firm grip with her opposite hand.

"Chuck didn't ruin your night, B. He saved it."

The brunette's watery eyes traveled back to those deepening blues. "What are you talking about?" she asked, eager to wipe away any tears that would make it to her soft, rosy cheeks.

"He knew about…" she continued, unsure completely of how to word everything, "your prom scrapbook."

Blair's eyes widened slightly as she listened intently to all the blonde had to say. Every word had her gaping all the more and wondering why she hadn't pressed him further each time he had brought her to tears.

"He did everything in his power to make that dream come true. To make _your_ dream come true. That's why your prom night seemed ruined, when it really wasn't. He was making your dream come true, not Nate's," Serena watched Blair's every move as she spoke, seeing how the information sunk into her head and stuck to her heart. "When you caught him with all those votes for Nelly, it was not because he was putting them in, but taking them out. Your supposed friends were playing a trick on you and having everyone vote for Nelly but you, so he took all of them out and wrote out 150 more of them, all checked with your name. He just wanted you to have the perfect night…because he loves you," she finished, smiling softly at her best friend.

Blair's gaze had wandered throughout her friend's speech, unable to take it all in, but knowing that she had to. She was in complete disbelief, and that last comment had her eyes snapping straight back to the blues.

"Wha-how-I…I, wha—"

"He told me yesterday," she cut her off, seeing how unable her best friend was to form a coherent sentence, or even question. "Right after you ran off with tears in your eyes. I asked him why he did that, because I knew it couldn't possibly be true, and he said it was because he loves you and he can't make you happy."

"But he can! Why would you—"

"It wasn't me who said that, it was him. Don't you see, B? He thinks he's not good enough for you, especially when you're with Nate."

Blair's wandering eyes fastened on her best friend again. "But I'm not with him, not anymore. I don't know if I ever really was," she sighed.

"But Chuck doesn't know that, B," Serena prompted.

"I can't tell him, S! Every time I talk to him about 'us', I leave crying. He breaks me so bad."

Serena nodded knowingly. "I know, I know," she brought her arm around her best friend and pulled her closer, allowing their former position of head on shoulder. "I just thought you should know."

The brunette remained silent, snuggling a little closer to her best friend's heated neck and biting her bottom lip in an effort to control her tears and thoughts from spilling over.

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

_Chuck Bass…loves me._

………………………………..

"Sir?" his driver asked, growing impatient with the need to either leave or stay. His rider had gone back and forth between the two for the last fifteen minutes.

"You can go, Arthur," the drawling voice of Chuck Bass assured.

The older man looked warily at his keys and the wheel of his fond limo. He gulped, trying to think of an excuse to wait around longer, in time for the young Bass to have changed his mind again.

Chuck felt the tension in the older figure, and pressed the button for the window between them to be lowered. "Are you waiting for something?" he asked, no hint of anger or ease in his voice.

It was just a question.

_Is it real, or is it just a game?_

"No, sir," he said, reluctantly turning the key and starting up the vehicle again.

"Wait!" Chuck said, quickly throwing his hand up to stop the driver from moving out of the parking spot.

"Sir?" the driver asked, sensing the uneasiness residing once again in the young Charles Bass. He felt as the body which had scooted forward, once again fell back into the leather seats and stared out the window at the beautiful brunette he had been pining over for so long.

He had asked the boy on several accounts why he did just not go after the girl. His response had changed from denial to a variety of reasons. This time there was no need for suggestions.

"She's with someone else," he said shortly, shutting his window and looking away.

The man sighed.

"You can go this time, Arthur. I won't stop you."

Arthur turned in the key, but just before driving out of his place, he rolled down the now shut window between him and the boy and looked him dead in the eye. "If you look out that window, at that girl, one more time before I leave this space…I will kick you out of this car, regardless of being fired or not, and I will not let you back in unless you come back with her."

Chuck looked taken aback by this information, but nodded numbly at the man, who then turned around in his seat, rolled up the window and began to drive away.

Lucky for him, Chuck had stuck a picture of the beautiful Waldorf in his inner jacket pocket, forced from the photographer inside the grand ball earlier that evening.

……………………………………

Serena glanced up at the sound of the limo's wheels finally leaving its parking place across the street. Blair was in a world of her own and the blonde wasn't about to encourage the painful act to take place right at that moment. She had known he was there, the whole time, had spotted him across the street from the second she opened her eyes to the outside world.

She rubbed her friend's arm softly, soothing, encouraging.

_Where would Chuck spend the night?_

How _would he spend the night?_

_Not with other girls_, she knew.

_Not without alcohol either, though_. She nodded, growing worried for her scandalous step-brother.

She felt Blair inhale and exhale on her shoulder and could only do the same.

_Because I love her, and I can't make her happy._

Serena Van der Woodsen cursed her unbelievably insecure, oblivious step-brother and grumbled inaudibly.

_If only he knew._

…………………………………….

A/N: Pretty short, I guess…and probably not my best, but it was an idea I had. Please R & R! ;p


End file.
